


The Truth

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind why Numbuh 4 screamed when Numbuh 5 turned into a senior citizombie. hints of 45. [drabble piece...] if you don't like the pairing then don't read it...please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own C:KND, CN does.

* * *

**The Truth**

He could not help but scream he was not sure why. He had to scream. To let everybody know.

Abby did not have to turn into a senior citizombie. No she was an operative of Kids Next Door, and she should not have been changed into one.

He wanted to beat the crud out of Cree, and was ready to run and help Abby before Abby transferred.

Because after all, Abby would have done the same to him, help him in his time of needs.

(Even though Wally never needed one cause he was strong).

After all Numbuh 2 was right he needed to go and save the world, and then he could go beat the crud out of Grandfather and Father, and Abby would be save.

At least Numbuh 4 hoped. For at the rateof kids turning senior citizombies and ,the rate of the tree houses that will be destroyed will be around...

"We'll lose another forty-two thirds within eleventeen minutes! Leaving only one dollar and seven operatives left in sixty-eight quarters of the world!" said Wally.


End file.
